Zahra Hydris
| Appearances = | Last = (DM-controlled) | Count = 6 | AppID = Zahra | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Zahra Hydris | AKA = "Z" (by Kashaw) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Warlock | Age = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = | Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Lillith (cousin) | Connections = Kashaw (adventuring companion) Lyra (ally) Vox Machina (allies) Slayer's Take (member) | Profession = Blacksmith (crafted her staff and the Moonhammer) | Stats = true | StatsRef = Crit Role Stats Character Sheets | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | HP = 80 | AC = 14 | DC = 17 | Str = 11 | Dex = 10 | Con = 15 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 20 | Fanart = }} Zahra Hydris is a tiefling warlock, a member of the Slayer's Take guild, and an ally of Vox Machina. Lillith Anioska Daturai is her cousin. Zahra is played by special guest Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Description A red tiefling with white hair, Zahra is unlike most people Vox Machina has encountered. She fights with an iron staff featuring four dragons carved at the end holding a moonstone planet in their mouths. When asked about the staff, Zahra mentioned to the rest of the group that she made it herself. Adventures with Vox Machina Zahra, along with Lyra, was a guest party member with half of Vox Machina. Together, they were required to find and slay an adult white dragon in order to gain entrance to the Slayer's Take, a hunting guild in Vasselheim. Zahra was initially met with distrust by many members of the group, most especially Vex'ahlia. When the party set up shifts for guarding their camp, Vex firmly insisted that she take the same watch as Zahra, not wanting the party to be left vulnerable. This led to a conversation where the two bonded over lost parents and hardships in their childhoods. During the battle with the white dragon Rimefang, Zahra dealt the killing blow with her Hellish Rebuke ability. and Zahra, by Yeng Thao.Fan art of Lillith and Zahra, by Yeng Thao (source).]] In , it was revealed that Zahra has a cousin named Lillith. Zahra sent Lillith to Vox Machina in order to seek refuge and help. Zahra was later reunited with Vox Machina alongside fellow guild member Kashaw in when the party traveled to the holy city to find allies to aid them against the Chroma Conclave. Kashaw developed a deep respect and familial love for Zahra. He said that she saved his life even though she didn't have to, and that she has shown him what it means to have family. Kashaw and Zahra later helped Vox Machina recover one of the Vestiges of the Divergence from the sunken tomb of Purvan Suul. When Vex'ahlia died from a trap in the tomb, Zahra administered a healing potion but it had no effect. During Kashaw's ritual to resurrected her, Zahra aided by calling on her patron. Items * Cloak of the Bat: In dim light or darkness, allows the wearer to fly and, once per day, polymorph oneself. Used in for both purposes. * Moonhammer: Crafted by Zahra. Gifted to Grog in . * Arrow of Dragon-Slaying: Crafted by Zahra for Vex after their fight with Rimefang. Given to Vex in . References Art: Category:Allies Category:Slayer's Take Category:Vasselheim